


First moove

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 04, Recovery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non lo indovinerebbe nessuno ma di solito è lui a fare la prima mossa.





	First moove

Non lo indovinerebbe nessuno ma di solito è lui a fare la prima mossa.

Certo, tutti penserebbero che sia Eliot quello a chiedere, quello più intraprendente e sotto certi aspetti è anche vero. Eliot è quello che suggerisce dove andare, che conosce i posti migliori dove divertirsi e le posizioni sessuali più entusiasmanti ma quando si tratta di prime mosse c’è quasi un lampo di paura nei suoi occhi.

Quentin sa benissimo il perché, conosce la paura di Eliot di poter essere rifiutato, il terrore che prima o poi Quentin si stanchi di lui anche se dopo cinquant’anni insieme quello è incredibilmente difficile che accada eppure l’altro ha paura di fare la prima mossa, ma solo se si tratta di lui. Quentin non sa esserne lusingato o meno, con Eliot non si sa mai, specialmente dopo il Monster, la riabilitazione sta procedendo bene ma secondo lo psicologo Eliot potrebbe non tornare più quello di una volta, dettaglio che non lo ha mai preoccupato.

“Tutto bene Q? “gli chiede Eliot mentre si trovano nuovamente di fronte al cottage, tornare lì forse non è stata una buona decisione ma Fen ha insistito tanto ed è difficile contrastarla specie se si allea con Margo.

“Si, tutto bene “gli risponde Quentin mentre si sente invadere dai ricordi, il bacio che si sono scambiati il primo anniversario, lui che prende l’iniziativa e il volto dolcemente meravigliato di Eliot, Arielle e il profumo di pesche che si portava dietro, la prima volta che hanno fatto sesso tutti e tre insieme, sempre lui a prendere per primo l’iniziativa; i primi passi di Rupert, Rupert abbracciato ad Eliot, i nipoti … aveva bisogno di tornare lì.

“Lei non ci vorrebbe tristi, diceva sempre che la tristezza era inutile, anche quando era troppo malata per alzarsi dal letto “è la risposta di Eliot, la paura che Quentin in tutti quegli anni possa aver amato di più Arielle è quasi tangibile, Arielle era perfetta per Quentin, assolutamente perfetta, molto meglio di lui e … Q aveva scelto entrambi ma era sicuro che se non fosse stato per il mosaico non sarebbe accaduto.

“Lo ricordo bene, è da tanto tempo che non andiamo a salutarla “replica Quentin, è strano pensare che in un’altra vita, in un altro tempo, tutti e tre riposino a pochi passi da dove si trovano ora, che lui stesso abbia scavato la fossa per suo marito come decenni prima avevano fatto per Arielle e come Rupert avrà fatto per lui. E ora … ora è il momento di essere forti pensa prima di allungare la mano prendendo nuovamente l’iniziativa, il sorriso di Eliot quando le loro mani si uniscono però vale come mille risposte, forse ora che è tutto finito sarà più facile si dice Quentin Coldwater osservando Eliot Waugh.


End file.
